Quests
Main Quests There are a total of 22 main quests in the game, of which 21 (all except The Looming Shadow) count for 1% game completion each. The main quests are compulsory missions and without completing them, the game and storyline cannot continue. Main Quest Line These quests must be completed in the following order. Upon completion of the final quest, The Face of Extinction, the game will reset to a state just prior to starting the penultimate quest, The Looming Shadow, although you will retain any items or XP acquired during the final quest. Nora Tribe Quests These quests must be completed in the following order. The first quest becomes available during A Seeker at the Gates, and the second quest must be completed prior to To Curse the Darkness. Oseram Tribe Quests These quests must be completed in the following order. The first quest becomes available during The City of the Sun, and the last quest must be completed prior to The Looming Shadow. Side Quests Side quests are optional missions which are not required to complete the main questline. They are typically started by speaking to non-player characters, although some can be started in other ways. There are 22 side quests in the base game, each counting toward 1% game completion. There are an additional nine side quests in The Frozen Wilds. The introductory quest, Into the Frozen Wilds, counts for 1% Frozen Wilds completion, and the remaining eight quests count for 3.75% Frozen Wilds completion each. Side quests marked with an asterisk count towards the secret trophy, "All Allies Joined", and should be completed before resting during the main quest, The Looming Shadow. The Frozen Wilds Errands An errand is a type of side quest that typically has weaker narratives and requires less direct action on the part of the player. There are a total of 14 errands in the base game, each one counting towards 0.5% completion. The Frozen Wilds There are seven errands in The Frozen Wilds, counting for % (≈2.86%) Frozen Wilds completion each. Bandit Camps There are six Bandit Camps in the base game, each counting for % (≈0.83%) game completion. There is an additional Bandit Camp in The Frozen Wilds DLC, which counts for 5% Frozen Wilds game completion. Tallnecks In addition to the experience and skill points rewarded, completing each Tallneck activity reveals a portion of the world map. There are five Tallnecks in the base game, each counting for 1% game completion. There is an additional Tallneck in The Frozen Wilds DLC, which counts for 5% Frozen Wilds game completion. Hunting Grounds There are five hunting grounds in the base game, each counting for 1% game completion. There is an additional hunting ground in The Frozen Wilds, counting for 5% Frozen Wilds game completion. Cauldrons There are four cauldrons in the base game, counting for 1.25% game completion each. There is an additional cauldron in The Frozen Wilds which does not directly count towards Frozen Wilds game completion, but must be completed during the Frozen Wilds quest, The Forge of Winter. Corrupted Zones Corrupted Zones are small areas containing Corrupted Machines, and become available after completing The Womb of the Mountain. There are eleven Corrupted Zones in the game, each counting for % (≈0.45%) game completion. Two are required to be cleared during A Seeker at the Gates in order to pass through Daytower Gate, en route to Meridian. The quest directs the player to the first two on the following list, although any two of the five in the Sacred Land will suffice. Tutorials Each of these becomes available upon acquiring the related weapon, but can also be completed with higher-quality versions of the same weapon. For example, the Blast Sling tutorial can be completed with the Blast Sling, Carja Blast Sling, Shadow Blast Sling or Lodge Blast Sling. The only exception is the Shadow War Bow tutorial, which cannot be completed with the Lodge War Bow. Note that a tutorial must be selected as the active quest in order to be completed, and that these are not required for 100% completion. Category:Quests Category:Gameplay